Equipment List
This is the list of all equipment in the game, along with rank and bonuses. This section will only use the name of the equipment with the format (nomal version / Imblued version), since the categories isn't relevant in the differences of stat (with some exception). Stat Base Equipment These equipment raise the raw stat of your Kenhime. '紅玉 / 【神】紅蓮' Raise attack stat. Imblued also increase critical rate. '蒼玉 / 【神】加護' Raise defense stat. Imblued also increase bonus EXP. '黄玉 / 【神】正鵠' Raise accuracy stat. Imblued also increase attack stat. '翠玉 / 【神】空蝉' Raise evasion stat. Imblued also increase defense stat. '藍玉 / 【神】創成' Raise construction stat. Imblued also increase construction skill trigger chance. '銀 / 【神】白銀' Raise pre-emtive value. Imblued also increase combat skill trigger chance. '白牛 / 【神】牛魔王' Reduce the damage cause by ALL opponent's skill. Imblued also increase attack stat and crit rate. This equipment can't be create from forging, the only sources of obtainning this is through Ox Demon King's drop. It is only exist in Ring form. '鬼 / 【神】夜叉' Raise pre-emtive value and attack stat. Imblued also increase combat skill trigger chance. '【神】酒呑' Reduce the damage cause by ALL opponent's skill, increase accuracy stat and crit chance. Only exist as Imblued and only have Ring form. '技能' Raise combat and construction skill trigger chance. '金' Raise all stat. '紅蓮日輪' Raise attack stat and bonus EXP. Only exist in Ring form. '虹蠍' Greatly raise attack and evasion stat. Defense and accuracy reduce to ZERO. Only exist in Ring form. EXP Base Equipment '日長石 / 【神】日輪' Raise bonus EXP. Imblued also increase evasion stat. Defense Base Equipment These equipment provide damage mitigation against specific skill. '全体防壁 / 【神】全体強壁' Reduce damage taken from opponent's All Point Attack. Imblued also increase defense stat. '加撃防壁 / 【神】加撃強壁' Reduce damage taken from opponent's Powerful Strike. Imblued also increase defense stat. '穿孔防壁 / 【神】穿孔強壁' Reduce damage taken from opponent's Drill Strike. Imblued also increase evasion stat. '多段防壁 / 【神】多段強壁' Reduce damage taken from opponent's Multi Attack '''(ex: Double Attack, Triple Attack). Imblued also increase evasion stat. 複数防壁 / 【神】複数強壁' Reduce damage taken from opponent's '''Two Point Strike '/ Three Point Strike. Imblued also increase defense stat. '共振防壁 / 【神】共振強壁' Reduce damage taken from opponent's Resonance Technique. Imblued also increase evasion stat. '反撃防壁 / 【神】反撃強壁' Reduce damage taken from opponent's Counterattack. Imblued also increase defense stat. Offensive Base Equipment These equipment provide bonus damage when using a specific skill. '加撃 / 【神】強撃' Raise the damage when using Powerful Strike (+xx% of your attack). Imblued also increase attack stat. '穿孔 / 【神】牙突' Raise the damage when using Drill Strike (+xx% of opponent's defense). Inblued also increase accuracy stat. '逆境 / 【神】逆襲' Raise the final damage when using Adversity. Imblued also increase attack stat. '反射 / 【神】乱反射' Raise the final damage of Reflection. Imblued also increase accuracy stat. This series is an exception with Necklace/Earring stat differ from Bracelet/Ring. Special Attribute Base Equipment These equipment provide damage mitigation or bonus damage against enemy with special attribute. '破鉄 / 【神】壊鉄' Increase the final accuracy rate when dealing with "Metal" monster, and reduce the damage taken from them. Imblued also increase bonus EXP. Currently, this series only have Bracelet, Necklace, Earring. '破砕 / 【神】粉砕' Increase final damage against (金剛) type. Imblued also increase attack stat. '流麗 / 【神】流動' Increase final damage against (破砕) type. Imblued also increase attack stat. '金剛 / 【神】剛体' Increase final damage against (流麗) type. Imblued also increase attack stat. '破砕装甲 / 【神】粉砕装甲' Reduce the damage taken from (金剛) type. Imblued also increase defense stat. '流麗装甲 / 【神】流動装甲' Reduce the damage taken from (破砕) type. Imblued also increase defense stat. '金剛装甲 / 【神】剛体装甲' Reduce the damage taken from (流麗) type. Imblued also increase defense stat. Synthesis Ring These rings provide no bonus in combat or construction at all, and solely for synthesis material. They provide an addition flat percentage of sucess rate for all rank. '銅 / 純銀 / 黄金 / プラチナ / ダイヤ' Kenhime Exclusive Equipment All of them are only in Rings form. '沙悟浄' Raise all stat. Specialized to Socket Wrench. '猪八戒' Raise all stat. Specialized to Ratchet Wrench. '孫悟空' Raise all stat. Specialized to Monkey Wrench. '三蔵法' Raise all stat. Specialized to High Pressure Washer. '釈迦' Raise all stat. Specialized to Roadheader. '木天蓼' Raise all stat. Specialized to Wheelbarrow 2 sai. '魔獣' Raise all stat. Specialized to Road Cutter. '熾烈' Raise all stat and increase damage when using Drill Strike (+xx% of opponent's defense). Specialized to Rotary-percussion Drill S. '樹霊' Raise all stat. Specialized to Feller Buncher. '火精霊' Raise all stat. Specialized to Gas Welder. Event Related Equipment These equipments are useful in various event. They help to either boost damage/accurracy against a certain type of bosses, increase repair value in construction raid, or raise the number of event point by xx% when you complete the map. '修復 / 【神】改修' Increase the amount of repair on both Repair Raid Event and Large Construction Raid Event. Imblued also increase bonus EXP. '忠誠 / 【神】精巧' Increase the contribution point earn after repair raid is complete. Imblued also increase construction stat. '特技防壁 / 【神】特技強壁' Applied only in Fighter Tournament, reduce the damage taken from opponent's skill (except from Reflection and Counterattack). Imblued also increase defense stat. '勇士 / 【神】英雄' Use during Subjugation Event, increase the contribution point earn after defeat the boss. Imblued also increase attack stat. '鶏冠 / 【神】昴日' Increase the final accuracy when dealing with Royal Pick, Emperor Pick, Kaiser Pick and reduce the damage taken from them. Imblued also increase bonus EXP. Currently, this series only have Bracelet, Necklace, Earring. '再生 / 【神】復元匠' Increase the amount of repair by flat number on both Repair Raid Event and Large Construction Raid Event. Imblued also increase bonus EXP. '古竜封じ / 【神】古竜殺し' Significantly raise the final damage when dealing with Ancient Dragon, Demon Elder Dragon, True Demon Elder Dragon, and reduce the damage taken from them. Imblued also increase attack stat. '神便鬼毒 / 【神】頼光四天' Increase the final damage and final accuracy when dealing with Shuten Doji, also reduce the damage taken from him. Imblued also raise attack stat. '毒 / 【神】病' Increase '''the damage taken, '''reduce '''your own damage and final accuracy when dealing with Shuten Doji. Imblued also reduce attack stat. Troll equipment, don't use. 生産建造 / 【神】製造建造' Large construction raid ONLY (will not work for Repair Raid Event), increase the repair amount when using Production Artisan skill. Imblued also increase construction skill trigger chance. '備蓄建造 / 【神】貯蔵建造' Large construction raid ONLY (will not work for Repair Raid Event), increase the repair amount when using Storage Artisan skill. Imblued also increase construction skill trigger chance. '補助建造 / 【神】助成建造' Large construction raid ONLY (will not work for Repair Raid Event), increase the repair amount when using Support Artisan skill. Imblued also increase construction skill trigger chance. '基礎建造 / 【神】根元建造' Large construction raid ONLY (will not work for Repair Raid Event), increase the repair amount when using Foundation Artisan skill. Imblued also increase construction skill trigger chance. '高速建造 / 【神】神速建造' Large construction raid ONLY (will not work for Repair Raid Event), increase the repair amount when using Fast Work skill. Imblued also increase construction skill trigger chance. '幻想 / 【神】夢幻''' Saint of Withering Forest - EX stage ONLY, increase the appearance rate of Premiumpoten on all normal node. Imblued also increase bonus EXP. See Also *Treasure Tool